


I'm Sorry

by welcometothefangirlparade



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: An unbiological dad, Character Death, Hurt Peter Parker, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity War, Other, Tony is a dad, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, but emotional shit, lame ass action, spiderman - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothefangirlparade/pseuds/welcometothefangirlparade
Summary: Peter never listened to Tony, so why start now?----------or I saw peter hurt telling tony sorry and someone on tumblr so this happenedNO THIS WONT ACTUALLY HAPPEN





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Note, when they say, "I love you" IT IS A FATHER/SON RELATIOMSHIP AND IS IN NO WAY ROMANTIC KAY?
> 
> Just pretend they're in earth and not another planet for sake of this story.
> 
> So seeing Peter hurt in the leaked infinity war trailer gave me some ideas, and then this person on tumblr had this idea......and I decided to write it. It wasn't a request I just kinda liked the idea.

Peter couldn't breathe. All he was able to see was Thanos' large hand blocking his windpipe and a malicious smile painted on his purple face.

He struggled for air, but Thanos' hand didn't budge from his throat.

"Let...me...go..." he coughed, using his hands in attempt to pry away the fingers gripping his neck.

"There are many ways to kill a spider," thanos mused. "But, I think I'll use the traditional method."

He released Peter's throats just long enough for a gasp of air before smashing his golden gauntlet into the teenager's ribs. He sent him flying into the ground several yards away. Peter gasped, his abdomen aching with every breath he took. He tasted blood in his mouth, but let the worry slide right over his head. Writhing in pain, Peter uneasily made it to his feet.

Had it been his regular suit, he would have been done for, but Mr. Stark had given him the iron spider suit for this occasion. Of course, he didn't decline it this time. And he was grateful for that decision.

His limbs were heavy and his insides felt like mush, but he couldn't stop now. Stark and the others needed him. This was bigger than what they could handle alone, and going down now would only disappoint.

"Hey spidey," a familiar voice cut through his thoughts. "You okay?"

"Fine Mr. Stark, where are you?"

"On your left."

Peter glanced in that direction, ducking as a piece of metal came hurling at his face.

"I'm coming to-"

"No, stay down kid," Tony grunted, sending a beam of light at Thanos' head. "The last thing I need is for you to get hurt and having to explain that to your aunt."

"Mr. Stark-"

"Stay down Peter, I'm not telling you again."

Peter clenched his jaw angrily. He was tired of being treated as a kid. He wanted to be taken seriously for once. Being sidelined was getting old.

He was able to make his way over, nonetheless, crouching over to the side of the purple giant. He never listened to Tony, so why start now? It wasn't out of disrespect, it was in his nature to fight for what he thought was right.

Aiming at Thanos' hand, Peter let the webbing fly from his wrists. What worked on Ant-Man back at the airport had to have some effect on this guy. He swung through the air, circling Thanos' legs.

"Shit kid," tony yelled, spotting the iron spider below him. "I told you to stay on the ground."

Peter couldn't answer, his concentration focused on tripping up the enemy.

"You think your little web trick is going to work," Thanos laughed humorlessly. "You don't know anything yet."

Peter narrowly dodged the fist being thrown in his general direction. Thanos cut through the string webs like it was nothing, sending the teen tumbling to the ground.

Instead of leaving him to struggle back to his feet like last time, Thanos picked him up, dangling him from his throat limply like a rag doll.

He couldn't feel anything. Everything was numb, his vision started blacking out. He heard people shout his name, Tony being one, but the loudest of them being Wanda's, before he felt a stabbing pain go straight through his abdomen.

Surely nothing would be able to go through so clean without enough force, but this was Thanos. Peter let his eyes travel down to the spear like object protruding from his stomach, before it was pulled out and he was thrown to the ground helplessly.

He fought to keep consciousness, but he couldn't move. He pressed his shaking hand to the wound, only for it to come away wet and red.

Peter wasn't sure how much time passed before he felt Tony's arm's cradle his head. It was probably only seconds but it felt like hours.

"Tony, I'm sorry," he choked, tears stinging his eyes. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 

Tony wasn't sure when he started caring for the kid so much. But along the way, he'd suddenly become a father figure, and to his own surprise, he had actually enjoyed it.

Peter was a good kid. He didn't listen all the time, but he was good. Tony marveled his excitement and ability to never give up, but it was also what made him worry so much about sending him out onto the battlefield. Trying to explain to his aunt why Peter came home bruised and cut every other day was even worse.

So when all he could do was watch Thanos hold the fifteen year old up like a toy and send a spear like weapon through his body, his stomach dropped.

In that moment, nothing else mattered. He forgot about the infinity gauntlet and the giant purple monster, he forgot about the war because right then, all that was important was getting to Peter.

The boy lay in a growing pile of blood, and his body shook as he tried to breathe. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to stay awake.

"Peter, hey, come on," Tony whispered, his voice shaking.

"Tony, I'm sorry," he choked, as his eyes watered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," He protested. "You're going to be fine."

"I should-I should have listened to you," he murmured. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

"No, none of this is your fault," Tony said, his voice cracking slightly, holding the boy's head in his lap. "You did good. You did great."

"I-I did?" Peter gasped, his breathing becoming labored and pained.

"You did."

Tony hadn't realized how attached he'd become to the young superhero. Somewhere along the line he did, just like when he became his father figure.

"I don't want to die," he whispered plaintively, his voice sounding small like a child. Only then did it hit Tony that he still was a child. A child, broken by a war that wasn't his to fight. His stomach twisted.

"C-can you tell my-my aunt-"

"No," Tony interrupted hoarsely. "I'm not telling her anything. You're telling her yourself."

"Tony, I can't-"

"You can, and you will."

"If I can't, tell my aunt that I love her. And-and that I'm sorry for letting her down."

The boy's eyes fluttered. Only then did the man in the suit realize how much of blood was on him. It covered his hands, it covered his clothes, and it covered his conscious. He remembered the vision Wanda had once given him. The bodies, and the blood lying in a pile in front of him as he stood unharmed.

The vision might not have been true then, but it was coming true now.

A cough interrupted his horrifying discoveries.

"Can I-can I say something?" Peter's voice was almost inaudible, but tony was able to hear it just enough to listen to what the teen had to say.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "and I love you."

The hand tony hadn't realized he'd been holding went limp, as it fell into dust on the ground.

"Peter?" He croaked, his hands shaking. "Peter!" He shouted, shaking the limo body that lay in his lap. "No, no, no, no. This isn't supposed to happen," he whispered, feeling tears sting his eyes. "No, come on kid, come on spiderman! Come on, get up!"

He didn't even notice the doctor or Rhodey approach him.

"Come on, Peter! Wake up, it's not time yet! Please! You always get up—" his voice trailed off into nothing, but silent sobs that racked his own body.

He felt hands grab his shoulders as he was pulled away from the body.

"Let me go!" He shouted, fighting against the strong grip that help him back.

Doctor strange took his place, using whatever he had on hand in attempt to stop he blood from flowing through the wound.

"Please just let me go," he pleaded, feeling his limbs begin to go numb. "I need to see him, he's just a kid, I need-"

"Tony!"

It was Rhodey's voice to cut him off. "Stop!"

It was like the world had forgotten there was a war to fight. Time had stopped, and all he could think about was Peter.

He watched as Strange pumped down on Peter's chest, in any attempt to get the heart to start beating again.

"I have to see him! I have to..."

"You can't, okay?" His friend's voice was stern, but soothing. "You have to let Stephen do his job."

"You don't get it!" Tony growled. "You don't-"

"You-"

"THAT'S MY SON!" He shouted, yanking away from Rhodey's grip. "That's my son..."

Stumbling to the boy's side, he looked at the Doctor's eyes, only to be met with remorse. It was over.

"I'm sorry, Peter," he whispered, cradling his head. "I'm so sorry. This was my fault. I never should have expected so much. Im sorry, I failed. I failed you." And that was when his world came crashing down around him.

Somewhere along the way the fifteen year old kid had found a way into his heart. Somewhere along the way he had become attached. During that time they'd become a duo. A father and son. And somehow Tony managed to let it all slip right through his fingers.

Hugging Peter's limp body to his, Tony let himself go. He let his guard down, and allowed himself to cry.

"Touching," a mocking voice cut through his moment. "But all good things must come to an end."

A blast sent tony some several meters away from Thanos.

His infinity gauntlet glistened in the light as he brought it down to give the final punch.

Tony braced himself for impact, but it never came. Instead, red filled his vision, before looking to his right, as Wanda struggled to keep Thanos' hand from coming down.

"What do you want to do?" Strange asked.

"We fight," a voice from behind said.

Tony looked back.

"Together," Steve said, approaching.

"We'll lose."

"And We'll do that together too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry!!!! Okay!!!! Peter will not die in the actual movie that I know of. Tom holland has a few more movies so I don't think that will happen.
> 
> If it did, I'm sure it would be more internal damage not a spear to the gut. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and I really hope it didn't feel rushed or anything. I wrote this pretty late, so it might not be great.


End file.
